The Rock
Dwayne Jim Johnson better known as The Rock is a wwe superstar. He is an eight time wwe champion and 5 time world heavyweight champion History Johnson debuted under the name Rocky against Hulk Hogan. Despite being unsuccessful this plunged Rock into The spotlight as he went on to become a main eventer. At Survivor Series Rock defeated Shawn Michaels to win the world title but was attacked by Dx after starting a feud. At TLC Rock and Jack Maivia(Rock's cousin) were unsuccessful against DX at TLC. Rock lost the title back to Michaels at Royal Rumble. After competing against Triple H on Raw Rock suffered a torn muscle and left for healing. Rock returned 11 5 months later and started a feud with then WWE Champion Chris Jericho. Rock fought Jericho for the title but did not win the title due to Jericho low blowing him. At Bad Blood they had a no DQ match which Jericho won due to Kane's interference. At Judgement Day Jericho pinned Kane to win the title after Undertaker tombstoned him. Rock finally beat Jericho at Summerslam. Rock kept the belt until Elimination Chamber after he was pinned by Triple H. Rock fought Triple H at wrestlemania for the title but lost. Afterwards Rock shifted to attempting win the World Title. Rock was successful as he beat Steve Austin to win the Title. However it wouldn't hold it for long as he was beaten by Austin after he cashed in his rematch clause. Rock went on a losing streak after. Rock constantly attempted to win gold but was denied matches. Rock then turned heel by blaming the WWE Universe for his lack of success,. Rock's losing streak ending after he beat Triple H and won his 3 world title. Rock afterwards fully summented his turn by attacking the entire lockeroom week by week. Rock lost to Edge after an interference from Undertaker. Rock then fought Taker at Bad Blood but lost. Rock again changed his hunt by attacking WWE Champion Rob Van Dam. Rock beat Van Dam at Survivor Series for the title and retained at TLC in a Chair match. Rock lost the title back to him at Royal Rumble however Rock pinned him at Elimination Chamber but Van Dam won again on Raw. Rock then left for 6 months due to violating his wellness policy. He returned at Royal Rumble and won. He then turned face by facing champion Shawn Michaels at WrestleMania where he was victorious. Rock lost to Michaels however at Bad Blood. Rock then again went for the world title but lost to Undertaker. Rock then become partners with Stone Cold after Stone Cold cost Taker the title at Summerslam. However Austin cashed in Money In The Bank and beat Rock. Rock beat Austin at TLC for the belt becoming a five time champion. However he vacated the title due to a neck injury which he returned from a month later. At Royal Rumble Rock beat The Miz for the title after a skull crushing finale reversed into a rock bottom. Rock lost it to Kane a week later. Rock then left wwe for some time but ultimately returned by beating Daniel Bryan at Survivor Series and turned heel by giving him Rock Bottom after the match. Bryan beat Rock at TLC after he fell into a table. Category:Champions Category:Raw superstar Category:Heel